The focus of the Nevada INBRE (N-INBRE) proposal is to promote multi-institutional cooperation and facilitate successful scientific research by promising junior faculty at the major state institutions (University of Nevada at Reno, University of Nevada at Las Vegas, and the Nevada Cancer Institute). This will form the basis for future independent funding by these investigators. The research theme of the N-INBRE is "Cell Growth and Differentiation" and the projects (2-3 years in length) are designed to generate preliminary data and to allow for future successful R01-1evel support. The N-INBRE has incorporated various facets to optimize support and ensure success of the research by the junior faculty. These include: 1) pairing of the faculty with well-funded and successful mentors to aid in development of their scientific program and career, 2) establishment of workshops, mock study sections, and a mentoring steering committee to oversee professional growth and scientific excellence, 3) establishment of an external advisory board consisting of World-renown scientists, 4) development and optimization of various cutting-edge technology related cores [unreadable] including bioinformatics, genomics, proteomics, and imaging/histology centers, 5) establishment of an educational outreach program to develop a pipeline for students interested in science, 6) use of a [unreadable] fellowship/exchange program allowing faculty to work at the Nevada laboratories and to allow the N-INBRE junior faculty to spend time at laboratories at the National Cancer Institute. These and other facets will be employed in the N-INBRE will allow for successful development of junior faculty doing biomedical research in Nevada. [unreadable] [unreadable]